It started With Toast Revived
by SilfurLycan
Summary: This is a remake and revival of the story "It Started with Toast" with permission given by the author of the story DJ-TigerFox. More information within the first chapter's A/N.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there everyone. As I stated in the summary, this story is basically "It Started with Toast", but written just a bit differently. I was given permission by the original Author DJ- TigerFox to see what I could do in.. I suppose it could be called "Fine tuning" the story. I for one personally enjoyed the story, which is why I asked to see what I can do for it. I hope you all enjoy the story, and be sure to message DJ-TigerFox about it. It's his story after all, I just get to be the one to upload it. I don't stray from anything that was already written, I just find a new way to write it.**

 **Borrowing his summary: this is a romance between Crunch and OC Tiger as we follow them through their struggles during the wrath of cortex, cause how can love be paradise on the dark side? Crunch/OC, Slash.**

 **A few disclaimers as well:  
I don't Own Crash Bandicoot  
I don't own any characters in this story  
I don't own the plot  
Nor do I own anything else in this story. except my Author's notes.**

 **It started with Toast- opening**

 **Warning: This story will contain romance between two males, best to warn those who don't like it now, if you don't care, enjoy the story.**

I sighed softly while I gazed out a nearby window. I had been part of Cortex's team for at least a year now, and the year had been…eventful to say the least. Try as I might, I searched for what even started everything in the first place. Ah yes... It all started with a slice of toast. With another sigh I began to remember that day.

 **One year ago at the Wumpa Market**

It was a rather hot day as I stood in front of the market entrance. A gentle breeze ruffled my fur as I looked around the entrance to the various vendors. The cool air was a welcome sensation today, the heat already forced me to wear a pair of black shorts and green short sleeved top. Readjusting the collar around my neck, I noticed the orange T caught the sunlight, glinting brightly in light. I started walking around and noticed a stall looked to hold ripe wumpa fruit, a small grin taking place on my lips as I got closer. Something beside the stall caught my interest, as I looked over I noticed it was the local newspaper, the front page reading: "Local Resident Crash Bandicoot Saves Island Again." I chuckled to myself, the title reminding me that I was standing right in front of said bandicoot's favorite treat. I looked around before picking out the fruit I wanted, just in case Crash happened to be around. The only real reason I had come out to get the fruit was because I found an odd recipe for something called 'wumpa toast'. Despite the name it looked pretty good in the book, and curiosity began getting the better of me. As I picked out what looked to be the ripest of the fruits they had to offer a young looking bandicoot walked up to me from behind the stall. Her long blonde hair seemed to compliment her light pink crop top and blue skirt.

"Hi there, buying some wumpa fruit?" She asked with a small smile, her voice light and sweet. At a small nod from myself she seemed to judge the ones I had picked before she gently took them to weigh them and placed them in a brown paper bag.

"Okay…that'll be-" She paused for a moment before glancing around and leaning closer, asking in a low tone: "There's not a bandicoot in blue shorts behind me, is there?" I took a moment to look behind her, but shook my head softly when I saw there was no one there.

"No. No one's there, why, is there a problem?" The girl let out a little giggle after hearing the question.

"No, everything's fine. It's just that when I come to work here my brother Crash tries to follow me so he can get free wumpa fruit." She let out another small giggle at the thought of her brother following her again before telling me what the price of my purchase was. "That'll be $5." She said sweetly as she held out her hand. It was only after I handed her the money that what she said registered completely in my mind. "Wait, you're Coco right?" If I remembered, Crash had a sister. The young bandicoot took the money and placed it in the register while chuckling softly. "Well, looks like I get recognition for what my brother does." As she handed me the bag she smiled sweetly. "Have a nice day sir." I gave a warm smile as I turned to walk off with my bag. I was almost back at the entrance when I heard her voice shouting from behind. "CRASH, GET BACK HERE WITH THAT WUMPA FRUIT." I tried not to laugh, but couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the antics taking place. Shaking my head slightly with a small smile on my face I began the walk back to my house.

It wasn't too long before I found myself walking up the familiar path to my house, catching the scent of the cherry blossom trees coming into full bloom. I closed my eyes and paused for just a moment to catch the sweet fragrance that rode gently on the wind, reminding me why they were my favorite kind of tree. A few more minutes of walking and the path ended, revealing a wooden house surrounded by trees. The home looked as though it belonged there, as though part of the forest itself. As I strode up to the doorway, house key already out to unlock the door, I noticed that something seemed out of place. I wasn't quite sure what, but I wanted to investigate after having put my stuff away, so I walked into the house and set the bag down on the kitchen table before walking back out and beginning my search. After a few minutes of searching I noticed something glint in the sunlight, catching my attention. Walking up to the side of the path, I picked up the object and examined it curiously. It looked to be some sort of gun. I looked around to see if anyone may be coming to claim the object, but with a glance at the vacant area around me I walked back inside and closed the door, storing the object away in another room to look at more later.

Making my way back to the kitchen I had to remind myself that I couldn't make too much of a mess. The house belonged to my brother, who let me stay here when I felt like I needed a break from being a DJ. After rummaging through the cabinets for a bit, I found what I was looking for; a cook book that I kept hidden from my brother Reko called "Wumpa Island Specials". I flipped through a few of the pages, trying to remember just where I found the recipe for the toast; I managed to find it on page 45. With the open recipe book now on the table, I was able to figure out what ingredients were needed and placed them all next to the bowl I planned on using. Now all I had to do was read the necessary steps. I looked over the contents on the page, reading the first line aloud to myself. "Bash the wumpa fruit until soft and mushy…Sounds about right." I chuckled to myself, but found my ears wilting slightly as I recalled that no one was around to share in my sense of humor. After an hour the scent of wumpa toast was apparent throughout the entire house. Although, for such an enticing scent, the kitchen looked like a disaster zone; my inexperience in cooking led to the room being covered in flour and bits of egg. I reached for one of the finished products of my labor and took a bite of it. I nearly fell to the floor in astonishment. Despite my lack of skill in the kitchen, the toast had turned out incredibly well.

Meanwhile while I was celebrating my victory in the kitchen and cleaning up the mess I made a figure was walking up the path to the house looking around. The figure gave a small "hmm" as they scratched their chin. "I must'a dropped it 'ere somewhere…" The voice said to themselves, carrying the sound of an Australian accent. The stranger was brought out of his thoughts as he walked further up the path, looking up at a tree as he noticed a few petals landing on him.

I had just picked myself off the floor, wiping my brow with one arm as I looked at the now clean kitchen, when I heard the sound of something cracking, followed by a loud crashing bang outside. I dashed through the house and out the front door to investigate the source of the sound, quickly finding a half dingo, half crocodile lying unconscious next to a portion of the chimney on the path. I was about to try and call for help in a panic until I recalled that I was completely alone out here, and had to do it myself.

It took me about ten minutes or so to haul the unconscious man into my brother's bedroom and lay him out on the bed. I was about to try calling a nearby hospital to make sure the man didn't injure himself too badly, but then I remembered… the man was a mix of two different species, and so finding someone who would be able to help him was unlikely. My ears perked up and I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of the unconscious form moaning softly. I looked over to see the creature attempting to sit up, rubbing his head. I heard them mumble something about their head before they looked around in a panic and spotted me.

"Where am I and what the heck happened?!" I paused before answering, giving a small "Umm.." In response before continuing.

"You're in my house…and I found you knocked out next to a broken part of my chimney.."

"Really? Blimey...Never thought a chimney would knock me out so easily." He said in disbelief before getting out of the bed and standing before me with a hand outstretched.

"Name's Dingodile mate." He said with a small grin, I was a bit reluctant to shake his hand, but after a few minutes I shook his hand.

"I'm Anthony, but everyone calls me Tiger since I can get ferocious on the DJ deck." Dingodile gave a small chuckle as he let go of my hand, sniffing the air curiously after a moment.

"What's that smell? It's amazin'." I couldn't help but notice the man began drooling slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

"That would be my cooking." I said with a small chuckle at the widening grin on Dingodile's face. I walked back down to the kitchen, Dingodile following closely behind. When the man noticed the food sitting on the counter he spoke up again.

"Please tell me that's what I think it is." I nodded I handed him a slice. I was surprised to find the toast snatched out of my hand and devoured within seconds. The thought of someone enjoying something I made filled me with a sense of pride as he seemed to think of something to say.

"It's a bit cold mate." Dingodile let out a sigh before speaking again. "If I had my gun I could warm it back up for ya….but I seem to 'ave lost it." At the mention of the gun, my ears perked up as I remembered I had stored the weapon in another room. I left the room to go retrieve the object before walking back in and presenting it to him.

"It looked broken when I found it… I tried fixing it. Is it yours?" Dingo gave a small nod, taking it from my hands and asking me to come with him outside and to set up a piece of wood a short distance away. Once I had moved out of the way he took aim and pulled the trigger, causing a stream of fire to incinerate the piece of wood. I stood their slack jawed at the sight as Dingodile chuckled. "Bring out the butter, cause we're about to make some toast!" I chuckled along with him at the enthusiasm, however the moment of joy was cut short as he suddenly stopped, looking to me with a serious expression and unnerving me.

"Erm…what is it?" I asked, my apprehension growing as his gaze locked onto me.

"Ya said you fixed this, right?" He asked, indicating the gun. At a nervous nod from myself he continued. "Why don't ya join the group then?" I stood there with a puzzled expression on my face, the man didn't even seem to consider me saying no as he took out a phone and began talking to someone.

"Hey boss, Dingodile 'ere. I think we may ava new recruit." He said with a small smirk. I could just barely make out what was being said on the other end.

"Oh? Very good Dingodile. Bring them here so I can evaluate them." With a small nod, Dingodile hung up and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and pressing a button on his phone. There was a bright flash of light and all I could hear was the phrase "Welcome to the team." Before everything went black. Sometime later I began slowly drifting back into consciousness. As I opened my eyes I could only make out blurred images of the ceiling, but I could hear someone speaking. The voice sounded deep, though they didn't sound too intelligent.

"He cute little foxy. Tiny want to hug fox." I could hear another voice respond to the first one, though the voice had an underlying tone of insanity to it.

"Tiny, you can't hug everything we get on this station." The voice replied, followed by a small bout of crazed laughter. My eyes had begun finally begun to come into focus and I attempted to sit up. My eyes were instantly greeted with the sight of a rather attractive, muscular tiger that caused my face to flush under my fur. I was all too thankful that my fur managed to conceal the red tint that heated my face. Noticing the movement, the tiger suddenly picked me up and brought me into a bone-crushing hug, making it very difficult to breathe. The tiger put me down as my face began turning blue leaving me dizzy and gasping for oxygen. I turned around trying to steady myself only to be met with another face that was a similar shade of blue. The creature gave out a chuckle before speaking. "You look just like me now." I was a bit confused when the creature lifted a foot to me, but then I realized he was bound in a straitjacket and shook his foot in greeting. "I'm Ripper Roo, and the big softy over there is Tiny." After introducing them Ripper Roo leaned in closely. "He's a bit dumb, all muscle and no brains."

I happened to notice that Dingodile wasn't in the room, but as I was about to question where he could have possibly been, someone else walked into the room. Apparently Dingodile was talking to Cortex about me while I was unconscious. Whatever was said about me seemed to impress him, because the moment he walked in, he welcomed me right then and there.

The memory of that day began to fade into the recesses of my mind as I gave a small sigh. That's how I became part of the team that day. And although we continued to lose to that bloody bandicoot, I kept my hopes up. Maybe the day would finally come when we'd actually beat him? The idea nearly seemed impossible, but hey, a guy could dream.

 **A/N: Hope I did well in writing up the first chapter. ^.^ you can leave reviews telling me what you think, or send PM's to either me, DJ-Tigerfox, or leave reviews on his original story. I plan on trying to update somewhat regularly if I can, but I can only write so many chapters until I have to wait for him to update his story. Thanks again DJ- TigerFox for giving me the chance to see what I can do!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I'd try uploading another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and review. I'm thinking of at least updating this once a week, but if anyone thinks I should update more on this story, just leave it in the reviews.**

 **Usual disclaimer: I own nothing but my own A/Ns, not even this story or plot.**

 **It started With Toast- Chapter 1**

 **Warning:** **This story will contain romance between two males, don't like it don't read, if you don't care, enjoy the story.**

Ripper Roo looked over to one of his companions, chuckling maniacally and he hopped over, getting Tiny's attention. Tiny wasn't quite sure what Ripper Roo found so funny, until the kangaroo pointed a foot in my direction.

"Heheh, he's fallen asleep again." The two looked at my sleeping form, noticing I was resting my head against the table, and drool began to pool at the side of my mouth. Puzzled, Tiny poked Ripper Roo, hoping he'd have an answer.

"What Tiger dreaming?" Tiny asked, a small frown appearing as Ripper Roo gave a small shrug of his shoulders and slight shake of the head. "Beats me."

As the dream began to form, I found myself standing in a flowery meadow of various colors. Looking up at the sky, I noticed a few small clouds dotting an otherwise brilliant clear blue sky. I felt a small gust of wind that blew through the landscape and caused the flowers to sway gently. The wind felt oddly pleasant against my fur, and I felt as though I were light enough to be carried off by it. But…Something felt… off… after doing a quick investigation of my surroundings the blood in my body came rushing to my face… I was standing naked in the field. 'Well…that explains the breeze…' I thought quietly to myself. A noise from behind startled me as a mysterious smoke began blanketing the meadow. I slowly turned around to find a black, shadowy figure standing a few feet away. I couldn't make out any defining features, yet the shadowy figure had a rather masculine outline if the toned, well-built body was anything to go by... causing me to blush deeper as I realized not only was I standing naked in front of someone else, if the dream followed any patterns, it was likely they were as well. Just as they were walking up to me, a sensation of pain pulled me from the dream.

I bolted awake, sitting straight up in my chair before growling and looking at the source of the painful sensation. My glare met the face of a smirking Dingodile, who looked ready to smack me once again. "Sure you're awake there mate?" He inquired, now folding his arms as he stood next to me. I was about to question why he woke me up when Doctor N. Tropy spoke up.

"You my lad have been asleep throughout Cortext's big speech, now he's gone off to finish one of his experiments." I blushed in embarrassment as I gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of my head. For some reason this led to Dingodile smacking my head with the back of his hand again. I growled in irritation again while he gave a look of feigned innocence. "What? I wanted to make sure you stayed awake this time." After hearing a small snicker from Ripper Roo I stood up and left, giving Dingodile the middle finger on the way out. The agitated shout I got in response gave me some satisfaction, but I still grumbled quietly to myself over the fact that the dream was cut short. I walked through the station to my room in hopes that I could find some rest there, and maybe finish the dream. Walking into my room I noticed a few changes. For one, It was noticeably cleaner than usual, and two, there was a second bed on the opposite side. I thought little of it at the time and moved to lay out on my bed, finding that after a few minutes I had dozed off, and sleep had claimed me once again. Unfortunately it wasn't long before I was woken up for the second time that day. This time it was the intercom speakers that had disturbed my rest.

"Tiger, get to the control room at once! We're having an important meeting." Cortex's voice commanded, pausing a moment before adding "And don't fall asleep this time!" I chuckled softly to myself as I picked out the signs of irritation in the man's voice. Clearly he wouldn't forget I fell asleep during his meeting for quite some time. As I stood up to make my way over to the door, I noticed that the second bed was actually quite bigger than mine. My immediate thought was that Tiny was being moved into my room, and I hoped that wasn't the case, but I decided not to ponder it any further.

A small clock from the nearest screen announced that I would be running very late for the meeting at my current pace. Fearing the worst of Cortex's anger I bolted in the direction of the meeting room. As I rounded a corner I found myself charging head first into some unknown object; the impact knocking me to the ground, causing me to smack my head against the floor. I gave a small groan as I rubbed my head, mumbling the phrase "Who put that wall there…" It took me a moment to realize I was being offered a helping hand up, and only then did I actually notice what, or rather who I just ran into. The outstretched left hand appeared to be made completely out of metal, and as my gaze traveled further, I found myself looking into a pair of emerald green eyes. The owner of said eyes gave me a slightly concerned look, and I heard the phrase "Are you okay?" ring out in a slightly deep, gentle tone. "Yeah…I'm alright." I replied as I took the hand gratefully and stood up, deciding to get a full look at the person I just ran into. His arms and most of his head was covered with a dark brown, tinted slightly purple, fur color, while the fur on his muzzle, chest and abdomen was a creamy mocha color. He wore no shirt, yet wore a pair of camouflage pants accompanied with a pair of black boots with the toe of the boots colored white. There was a metal band around the upper part of his right arm, and as I said before, his left arm was metallic. From the well-muscled build the man was sporting, I found him attractive almost instantaneously, and once again thanked my fur for being able to hide the raging blush that covered my face.

"Err…thanks for the help.." I said awkwardly, looking away as my voice trailed off slightly. He stood there, grinning widely at me and I almost missed what he said as the only thing my mind allowed me to hear was 'God he's so hot…don't freak out…whatever you do, don't freak out…too late!'

"The name's Crunch, and you are?" The man held out his right hand in a friendly gesture. Unfortunately my mind barely allowed me to process anything, and I stood there helplessly as the red tint began showing through my fur.

"Hey…you sure you're alright?" Before any more concern could be raised I quickly forced myself to look back at him and shake his hand.

"Sorry… I'm Anthony, but everyone calls me Tiger." A quick glance at the nearby screen had me panicking. "Oh-no! I'm going to be late! …Sorry Crunch but I've really got to go." I gave a hasty goodbye and tore down the corridor, hoping that I could at least make myself less tardy than I was going to be already.

Meanwhile in the control room Cortex was growing more impatient by the moment.

"Where the hell is that boy?" As though on cue I burst into the room, looking as though I had just took place in a triathlon.

"Sorry…Cortex…I overslept and… my room is… on the other side of the station…" I managed to say in between pants. Cortex rolled his eyes and folded his arms, waiting for me to take a seat while Dingodile snickered at my appearance. When I was seated in my chair, Cortex cleared his throat to speak.

"Now that you're all here…" He paused, shooting a glare in my direction before continuing. "I'd like to introduce our newest recruit." Cortex then pointed towards the door I had just entered from and it opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Everyone. Meet Crunch Bandicoot." Everyone turned to look at the man who had just walked in. My eyes widened as I realized this was the same person I just ran into moments ago, hoping he wouldn't bring up the recent unexpected encounter. Luck seemed to be on my side at the moment as the bandicoot simply waved in greeting to the various faces looking at him.

"Oh, and Tiger." Cortex said, grabbing my attention, revealing what had to be the best news I had heard all day. "Crunch will be sharing a room with you." I turned to look at the figure standing in front of the door, then back to Cortext. I was left physically speechless, although my mind was questioning "You're letting the hot new guy share a room with _me?_ " I managed not to voice my thoughts and said something else instead.

"Oh…okay.. That explains why the room was neater when I got there.." I let out a nervous chuckle as Ripper Roo joined in with his own cackling laughter. Cortex looked a bit puzzled at the laughter he received, but dismissed it momentarily and ordered me to go show Crunch to his new room. I all too happy to play tour guide for the new recruit. Many thoughts began to stir inside my mind. But the two most prominent ones were 'Looks like I'll get to know the new recruit better' and 'I wonder if he swings for the same team?'


	3. Chapter 2

**It Started With Toast – Chapter 2**

 **Warning:** **This story will contain romance between two males, don't like it don't read, if you don't care, enjoy the story.**

 **Also, when Tiger is not directly involved in a scene, it will switch to third person.**

 **Usual disclaimer stuff: I don't own anything, just the A/N's and the way this version is written in terms of word choice. Story isn't mine, Plot isn't mine, Crash bandicoot isn't mine, etc.**

'It's been about a week since Crunch joined the team. Living with him hasn't been bad, actually it's been going rather well. One thing I was grateful for was the fact that he didn't snore in his sleep…'  
I put down the journal I was writing in and absentmindedly set it on the edge of the table beside me. The library was usually one of my preferred places to be. It was always so nice and quiet, the perfect place to write my thoughts down while also generally being left alone. I was glad that I could leave the book in the library, instead of constantly having to worry about it. So long as the cover stayed closed it looked like any other book. I usually had a small hiding spot among one of the shelves to put it on, but it was getting rather late, and I was feeling rather tired.

"Looks like I should be getting ready for bed.." I mumbled to myself as I got up with a stretch, yawning softly. In my less than stellar state of awareness, I didn't notice that the book had fallen to the ground, opened to the last page as I walked out of the room. Upon arriving at my room I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it; nearly being buried in an avalanche of green and orange. I swore quietly to myself and began quickly rearranging everything so the mess was organized. I was glad that no one was around to see the little mishap, but I didn't recall leaving it like this when I left… I shrugged my shoulders dismissively and was about to grab my nightgown, but decided against it at the last moment; opting instead to just strip down to my boxers and get under the covers. I yawned once more as I began to drift off to sleep, unaware of the figure that stood in the doorway.

As my dreamscape began to form once more, I found my dream-self waking to the sound of a roaring waterfall off in the distance, and the soothing song of birds somewhere overhead. I looked around, noticing myself to be in some sort of forest clearing next to what looked like a bed of roses and I could see the waterfall not too far off. I knelt down to touch one of the roses, the silken nightgown that I wore shifting slightly with the movements. Just as I was about to touch it, the rose seemed to move, startling me and causing me to fall backwards. I leaned up into a sitting position just in time to notice the rose to reveal itself to be a crimson red butterfly as it took to the skies. The rest of the roses seemed to transform and turn into more butterflies. I stood up, looking on in wonder as they began circling the clearing before taking off in the direction of the waterfall. I chased after them, curious about where they would lead me. The sound of the falls grew louder as I approached, the crimson butterflies splitting into two separate streams and flying off in different directions as they reached the end of their role. I could see a figure standing beneath the falls, but the rushing water obscured their features, leaving me with a vague silhouette. As I stood there staring, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and I got the foreboding sense of someone watching me. I couldn't tell if the feeling was from the figure under the rushing water, or from someone in the real world…

Meanwhile, as Tiger was in the library, Crunch was stuck with Ripper Roo. The bandicoot sighed softly at the situation he found himself in; Ripper Roo decided to wanted to clean out his room and rearrange it, which meant that Crunch would have to do all the work.

"Hey Crunch, move this over there." The kangaroo said as he began hopping on top of a table to indicate what he needed moved.

"Couldn't you have gotten Tiny to do this?" Crunch replied with a small frown as he folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head with a disappointed yet questioning glance. Ripper Roo paused in his jumping and shook his head fervently in denial.

"Nope. Tiny's too dumb to know where I want to put things, and I can't do this myself cause I can't get this straightjacket off." He gave an odd grin and small chuckle as the end of his reply, causing Crunch to think twice about asking anymore questions. He silently went about his work as Ripper Roo jumped on each object he wanted moved, and then jumping to where he wanted it moved to. It took well over an hour to get things how the kangaroo wanted and Crunch was sweating buckets by the time he was done. None of the objects were light, and there were times when Ripper Roo couldn't make up his mind on where he wanted something, so things would sometimes be moved multiple times, back and forth or across the room. Ripper Roo gave a gleeful cackle when all was said and done, bouncing around with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Crunch." He said as the bandicoot left. Crunch gave a dismissive "No problem." In reply, but couldn't help but wonder quietly to himself why he couldn't just have that straightjacket removed… Crunch sighed as he thought that he'd rather not find out that answer. As Crunch looked out the window down onto the planet below, wondering what it was like to live on the surface he scented the air, finding something off about it. He was slightly puzzled by the unfamiliar scent…surely his imagination couldn't have been that great… It took a few minutes until he figured out that the scent was coming from himself; and that he needed a shower badly. He made a small face of disgust as he headed towards the showers.

When he arrived at the communal showers he wasted no time putting his things away in his locker before turning on the water and allowing it to wash over him. The showers offered no privacy, but it didn't bother him in the slightest, and besides, it wasn't as though anyone was around to see him anyways. When the bandicoot deemed himself clean enough and turned off the water he dried off and walked back towards his locker with a towel wrapped around his waist. When Crunch opened his locker, he noticed his clothes were missing.

'Maybe I put them in a different locker…' he thought. After all, some of the lockers looked similar, and he might have accidentally put them in the next one over. However, after searching the locker room his clothes were nowhere to be found. Crunch gave an aggravated growl as he thought that it was just some sort of prank because he was still new. Doing the best he could to make sure the towel around his waist was secure, he gave a small huff as he exited the locker room, hoping to either find his clothes or get back to his room before anyone noticed him. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't seem to catch a break as he ran into Tiny while he was making his way to his room. Tiny didn't notice the foul mood the bandicoot was in and snickered, grinning as he asked "Crunch lose something?" Crunch glared daggers at the Tasmanian tiger at the question.

"Tiny, if I find whoever thought it was a good idea to take my clothes, I'll make sure they deeply regret it." The tiger paused, his small grin at a possibly funny situation gone as he didn't expect to hear a threat coming from the bandicoot that had seemed nicer than some of the others around. Crunch, after noticing Tiny's stunned silence, stalked past him, determined to get to his room before anyone _else_ saw him. He was just about to walk past the library when out of the corner of his eye he noticed one of his shoes. After taking a quick look around and determining that no one else was in the room he walked over to where his shoe was; lying next to a table in the middle of the room. After picking up his shoe, Crunch found the rest of his clothing was resting on top of it. The bandicoot quickly made his way back to the entrance to the library and shut the door, ensuring that no one would walk in on him as he changed. As he went about dressing himself he mumbled "I wonder who the hell put them in here?". When he was finished dressing himself, he bent down to pick up his discarded towel, noticing an open book on the floor. Curiosity got the better of him as he walked over towards the book and picked it up; eyes widening as he saw the page it was opened to.


End file.
